50 Sokoian Nights
by ParaibaOcean
Summary: Drabbles of SongxZuko [Soko]...aww...you know you wanna read it!
1. Spring Showers

**50 Sokoian Nights**

**Me: **WHEEE! Soko drabbles...how cute is this?

**Azula: **You don't even like the pairing.

**Me: **Meh...whatever. Even so, doesn't mean I can't write cute little drabbles.

**Azula: **I hate you. Why am I doing this? A princess shouldn't have to disgrace with the likes of you.

**Me: **A princess shouldn't of been at a 21 or older bar last night and conviently was taped. So you shall help me. And you shall like it.

**Azula: **(mumbles)Dictator bitch.

**Me: **Excuse me?

**Azula: **Para does not own Avatar or Song or Zuko.

* * *

_Day 1: Spring Showers _

"Why? Why did you do it?" Song cried over the rain of the spring storm. Droplets of rain mixed with tears dripped from her cheeks. Zuko's hand remained the reins of the ostrich horse.

"I just don't understand!" She ran her hands through her long, wet hair, falling down her back and wavy from the braid she usually wore it in. Zuko looked away, and tried to hand her the reins. Song pushed the reins away.

"I don't want the ostrihorse, I want an explanation. Please...Lee? Why...?" She had tears trickle down her cheeks, mixed with the rain.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." He softly said, and tried to lead the ostrihorse back to the corral. Song placed her hand gently over his on the reins. Zuko looked back at her and placed his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I forgive you." Song whispered. "I forgive you."

* * *

**Azula: **Short enough for ya?

**Me: **Hey, hey, hey! Short and sweet can often be better than long and excruciating.

**Azula: **Whatever...

**Me: **Read and review!


	2. The Melody of Song

**50 Sokoian Nights**

**Me: **Day 2, comin' at cha!

**Azula: **Para doesn't own, blah, blah, blah.

**Me: **Aren't you a bundle of joy?

* * *

_Day 2: The Melody of Song (Part 1 of "Song and Zuko's Hymn") _

It had been exactly one month since Song had seen Lee, or so she knew him as. Song strolled down the main street of the village slowly, examining the passerbys. Everytime she walked down this main road and hoped to see a familiar face. His face. He was the only boy who knew about the scar on her leg. It was a burden on her shoulders until she had told Lee. She cried that night, remembering how he had betrayed her and stolen her family's ostrihorse. Yet was relieved at how the scar no longer felt like a weighted memory.

But life carried on. There were the many couples, children, elders, and all others, enjoying the harmonious music coming from the musicians along the sides of the street. Song looked at the clinic and thought she saw a familiar figure. Tall, slightly muscular, dark brownish-black hair, fair skin...was it him? She jogged briskly, carrying the skirts of her dress, both with anxiety and cheerfulness.

Sadly, a young girl, no older than she, with black hair and green eyes came out and curtsied to Song's supervisor at the clinic. She took the arm of the young man and as he turned around, she could see, it was in fact, not him. Song sighed and continued walking down the lane, back to her house.

Song slowly turned to see the busy street continue on and she looked to see all the happy couples. Spring was the time of love...and she was loveless. A tear dripped down her cheek and fell to the dusty ground. This time, Song broke into a large sprint, holding her skirts, all the way down to the small brook she used to play at as a child. She wrapped her arms around the cherry tree, filled with blossoms and sobbed for many minutes, hours it seemed like to her.

Finally, a wind came by a blew soft petals into her face, seemingly whispering to her. She looked up and plucked a cherry blossom from the tree. Song twirled it in her hands and blew it away into the wind.

"I miss you, Lee. I wish you knew." She whispered, as if he was right beside her. This was Song's melody. Her life. It was her, missing a boy she barely knew, yet was completely drawn to him.

* * *

**Me: **Part 2, comin' at cha next! 

**Azula: **Read and review. (Cough)IwishIcouldkillher(cough)

**Me: **What was that?

**Azula: **I hate you.

**Me: **Aww...that's so sweet of you.


	3. The Harmony of Zuko

**50 Sokoian Nights**

**Me: **We're on day 3! I'm on a roll tonight! Hopefully I'll finish before series ends.

**Azula: **Do you really think you can write 50 drabbles?

**Me: **Maybe...if the fans...inspire me! Trust me...I can do it...eventually. 2 or 3 a day and I'll be done lickity spliy. If not...we'll stop at whatever I manage to get to. HAHAHA!

**Azula: **You're going to die. From a brain overload.

**Me: **Anyway, I don't own Avatar. HAHAHAA!

* * *

_Day 3: The Harmony of Zuko (Part 2 of "Song and Zuko's Hymn")_

Zuko softly pulled the ostrihorse by the reins in the darkness. He knew it was time to give Song her ostrihorse back. It pained him everytime he sat on the saddle. Actually, it pained him to even think about the horse.

To Zuko, it was as if she had left a part of her spirit there. Or maybe it was the soft, gentle, perfume of flowers that seemed to emit from her. However, it was nothing too strong like one of the strict governesses at the Fire Palace. Zuko and Azula always knew when the old bat was coming, as they could smell her a mile away.

However, Song's scent was soothing. It seemed that he could always feel her and relax on the ostrihorse. Zuko moved as fast as he could the next few hours, trying to return it. It was daybreak when he began seeing the familiar outline of the wooded area. Iroh was most likely still asleep, or dreaming about tea. Or June. Or tea and June. It was actually quite simple to figure him out.

Slowly, Zuko dismounted the horse and led it by foot to the village, trying to kill the time so he was sure Song and her mother were gone when he returned it. He finally reached the outskirts of the village. He saw a young girl, trudging by foot in the center of town, slowly sighing at the passerbys and couples. Zuko blinked his eyes and realized it as Song. He had not the courage to return it to her in person, so he would wait until she made it to clinic.

Finally, he realized she was going in the opposite direction. She was going home. Zuko sighed in frustration. This wasn't supposed to be so darn complicated. He wasn't supposed to feel like this. Suddenly, curiosity began dancing in his conscience and he followed her to her house, and even after she broke into a sprint to a small brook and cherry tree.

"I miss you, Lee. I wish you knew." Song whispered, barely audible, and blew the cherry blossom. Zuko captured it in his hands and saw the smoothness of the petals. It was unfair. He could not face her.

"Lee? Is that you?" Song cried, peering behind the trees and spotting him.

But then again, she could face him. And that was plenty fair.

* * *

**Me: **And look...one drabble closer! Read and review please. 


	4. Fireflies and Earthlillies

**50 Sokoian Nights**

**Me: **WHEEE! Day 4 up and running. Only 46 more days to go. Wewt. 

**Azula: **Why are you so cheery? I stilWHEEE!l don't have a city named after me. 

**Me: **We can't all be sour. 

**Azula: **(grumbles) 

* * *

_Day 4: Fireflies and Earthlillies_

"Song, I think these lillies shall be perfect for the wedding, don't you agree?" Her friend, Cho, asked.

"Sure, Cho." Song answered, caught up in the thought of her last encounter with Zuko.

"Song? Are you listening to me?" Cho placed her hands on her hips and eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah...peach roses are great." Song replied, twirling her finger around her single braid.

"Song! SONG!" Cho waved her hand in front of Song's face. Song shook her head and looked at Cho, who was shaking her head.

"I'm getting married in two weeks and all you think about is that boy you sneak out and see." She muttered, rolling her chocolate eyes.

"You know! How did you-"

"Figure it out? It's simple. I hear you at work. Repeating the name 'Zuko'...not to mention you seem to skip in every morning. And you're completely exhausted. But it's none of my business. Just so long as you know what you're doing." Cho brushed her brown bangs back and pulled a few of the earthlillies from the florist and payed for them. When Cho arrived at her house, she delicately trimmed it and fixed Song's hair to have the earthlily in it.

"What are you doing?" Song asked, cocking her head.

"I'm trying to make you look presentable to your prince charming, hon. Plus, earthlillies are the symbol of good luck for courting couples." Cho smirked and then pushed Song out the door. "Now go! And I recommend you go to the hill with the fireflies. Very romantic. Especially at dusk."

"But it'll be a few minutes before it's even dark." Song protested.

"The way you act all cheerful as if it's the best night of your life, I'm guessing it's the best of his. Plus, he's probably already there. Trust me, hon." Cho sighed impatiently and then slowly closed the door.

Song wondered what Cho meant, but nonetheless, went to her secret meeting place. And sure enough, he was there, embraced by the fireflies, as she was engulfed in the sweet, gentle scent of earthlillies.

* * *

**Me: **(Spins) Please read and review. Y'all are the best. XD


	5. Kittens

**50 Sokoian Nights**

**Azula: **Para doesn't own Avatar. And I'm still your prisoner, you crazy psycho. 

**Me: **I know you mean it in the nicest way possible. 

**Azula: **I have a suggestion. It involves me, rebelling, against you. 

* * *

_Day 5: Kittens_

"Ooh, Cho! They are so cute." A young Song observed. She was no more than eight.

"Achoo!" Cho sneezed and quickly covered her nose with the small hankerchief her father gave her.

"Song! You know I'm allergic. Plus it is spring. My allergies are at their peak." Cho scolded and dragged her away.

"Mother will never allow me a kitten. One day, I'll find a nice boy to buy me one as a gift. Then mother can't refuse. But I want a cat like no one else has!" Song clasped her hands together and sighed.

"You are such the hopeless romantic, Song." Cho twisted her mouth and brushed some of Song's bangs behind her ear. "Let's go get dinner."

_Years later in the capital of the Fire Nation..._

"Oh, Cho! Look how adorable they are! I've never seen kittens like this. Their whiskers are so cute!" Song exclaimed, petting the cats.

"Achoo!" Cho sneezed and used her lacy hankerchief to wipe her forehead, then face. "I'm still allergic. And you know, it's a wonder you don't cook alive in the Fire Lands. You just had to come see your boyfriend and drag me along. You know my husband and son need me. Not to mention the baby on the way."

"Whatever, Cho. Go back already. I'll use the money Zuko gave me to buy one." Song placed her hands on her hips and scrunched her face up.

"Fine. I'll be trying to stop myself from cooking like a Six-legged Lobstercrab." Cho huffed and stomped back to the Fire Palace.

"You like them?" A deep voice said behind Song a few minutes later.

"Absolutely. They are precious. I've never seen kittens like these." She answered.

"Allow me to buy you one. Which do you like best?" He answered.

"But I don't know--" Song said, turning around. "You." She softly finished. It was Zuko.

"We'll take that one." The young Fire Lord smiled and paid for the kitten, to which he softly placed in her hands. He led her back to the courtyard and smiled as she gingerly stroked the fur.

"You like it?" Zuko asked, unsure if he had done the right thing.

"Yes. But I think I know of something I like more." She smiled and looked at him with suggestive eyes.

* * *

**Me: **Read and review. 


	6. Surprise

**50 Sokoian Nights**

**Me: **We're on day 6...dear lord I've a ways to go.

**Azula: **Told you so.

**Me: **Remember the time I taped you doing the...what was it? Err...I think it was Argentinian tangos...with hmm...was it--?

**Azula: **SHHHH! That was a secret!

**Me: **You're not the only one who's evi, sister. On with day six!

_

* * *

_

_Day 6: Surprise_

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Song asked, slightly concerned that Zuko was perturbed about something.

"Oh, nothing." He mumbled back. Song put down the book she was reading and stood up. She placed her hands on her hips and moved to the column to which he leaned against.

"Nothing?" She had the look on her face. The "I know what nothing means" look. Zuko nodded.

"Yeah, Song. Nothing." Zuko grumbled, and looked at the clouds.

"Zuko," She slapped her hand on her forehead. "Why do you insist on doing this? It's a simple question. Something is bothering you. I'm your wife. I know these things. What's wrong?" Song sighed impatiently.

"It's the clouds." He finally spat out.

"Clouds? You're worked up over clouds? Why?" She asked sweetly and sat down beside him, placing a hand over his.

"It means it's going to rain." Zuko ran his free hand through his hair.

"I'm not following you here. What does rain have to do with anthing?"

"In the Fire Nation, rain is a symbol of fertility. It rarely rains, so normally, when it does, it means someone important is pregnant. Now, to figure out whom." Zuko sighed, impatiently.

"Oh, right. Zuko? There's something I forgot to tell you." Song bit her lip, slightly embarrassed. At the moment, a raindrop fell and hit her cheek.

"Song? Are you...?" Zuko began.

"Uh...surprise?" She threw her hands up in the air and shrugged.

* * *

**Azula: **I hate surprises.

**Me: **Oh well...you won't like this then. We've a test report back from the doctor...

**Azula: **WHAT!

**Me: **Just kidding. But seeing as how you may kill me soon, readers, please review!


End file.
